backyardsportsfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Ulukula Kakali
Ulukula Kakali (pronounced Yoola-Coola Kah-Cuh-Lee) is a preposed character that would make her game debut on Backyard Football along with Grover Vinton and Oz Von Hasselhoff, but never did. She debuted in the 1998 One Saturday Morning special, Angela's Birthday Bash along with the other two. She, Grover, and Oz are minor characters in The Backyard Show and also the only one in the trio to have a voice role. She is voiced by Kathleen Wilhoite in Angela's Birthday Bash and Jenna Von Oy in The Backyard Show. In the UK version, she is voiced by Maria Darling and was named "Ayulakula Kakalini" (pronounced Ah-Yoola-Coola Kah-Cah-Lee-Nee). She was pretty famous for her catchphrase, "Oh my coconuts". She was the winner of The Next Backyard Kids 97-98 along with Grover and Oz. Appearence Ulukula is a Hawaiian-born character who has black hair, wears a red short-sleeved dress (sometimes patterned with white flowers, sometimes unpatterned), and has white shoes. Her 2004-2007 appearence remained almost the same; except that she now has a pink hoodie, dark blue pigtails, and dark purple boots. When she's without a hoodie; her shirt is sleeveless and has the lavender color, and her skirt is denim blue. Bio Football (1999) NAME: Ulukula Kakali NICKNAME: Tiki BIRTHDAY: February 26 DESCRIPTION: Ulukula may not be able so see, but with around skills, she doesn't need to. She can do the hula without bumping into anything. STATS THROWING: 3/4 CATCHING: 3/4 RUNNING: 3/4 BLOCKING: 3/4 KICKING: 3/4 Basketball (KIDEO version, 2001) NAME: Ulukula Kakali NICKNAME: Tiki BIRTHDAY: February 26 NA DESCRIPTION: Ulukula's favorite hobbies are skateboarding and playing her ukulele, but she likes basketball as well. Her singing skills are great as her defense. PAL DESCRIPTION: Ayulukula's favourite hobbies are skateboarding and playing her guitar, but she likes basketball as well. Her singing skills are just pretty good as her defense. STATS INSIDE SHOOTING: 6/10 OUTSIDE SHOOTING: 8/10 BALL-HANDLING: 4/10 DEFENSE: 10/10 (NA), 9/10 (PAL) QUICKNESS: 5/10 Quotes "Aloha, I'm Ulukula Kakali." (Info 1, Backyard Football) "Sometimes, kids call me Tiki because I was born in Hawaii." (Info 2, Backyard Football) "My father played football in Hawaii. Did you know that?" (Info 3, Backyard Football) "My mother says that football would mess up my ukulele-playing skills. If you see her coming, holler so I would pretend that I was watching." (Info 4, Backyard Football) "I had a super duper cute crush on Reese Worthington, but that ugly Kimmy Eckman says "he's mine!" And I replied, "no, he's mine." We had an arguement over who has to date Reese." (Info 5, Backyard Football) "Pick me! If you do, I will sing a song for you." (Pick-me quote 1, Backyard Football) "Please, pick me?" (Pick-me quote 2, Backyard Football) "Great!" (Picked, Backyard Football) "No." (Not picked, Backyard Football) "Pick me. Pick me." (Pick-me quote, KIDEO Backyard Basketball) "I would like to sing a song." (Picked, KIDEO Backyard Basketball) "I'm not being picked." (Not picked, KIDEO Backyard Basketball) "Aloha. That means hello and goodbye in Hawaiian. I was born in Hawaii." (Info 1, KIDEO Backyard Basketball) "My two favorite hobbies are playing my ukulele and going around with my skateboard, but I also like basketball for some reason." (Info 2, KIDEO Backyard Basketball) "My dad played basketball in Hawaii. Did you know that?" (Info 3, KIDEO Backyard Basketball) Relationships Dante Robinson She and Dante are really good friends, but sometimes, they fight with each other and in one episode, Ulukula said something really nasty to him which made him cry. She said "You're the worst kid in the whole league! My team lost because of you! I am never speaking to you ever again, Dante! GO AWAY!" then Dante cried and said "NOOOOOOOOOOO!". Later that same episode, it was confirmed to be all just a bad dream. Oz Von Hasselhoff During the Disney/One Saturday Morning era, Ulukula and Oz seem to be best friends. They can be seen in a picnic during a 1999 One Too promo and on the beach in a 2000 One Saturday Morning promo. During the Atari era, Ulukula rarely has a relationship with Oz. Maria Luna TBA Angela Delvecchio TBA Reese Worthington Ulukula has a big crush on Reese Worthington. She has a plush toy of him in her room and seems to take to cuddle it very seriously. In the Atari era, this is rarely used. Kimmy Eckman Ulukula dislikes Kimmy due to her big crush on Reese Worthington. Gallery dante__annie__ulukula_and_maria_playing_jazz_by_blueelephant7_dd869bi-pre.jpg|Dante, Maria, Annie, and Ulu doing jazz (courtesy of Punchcar63) dd85co9-1755ff53-5f21-4176-9c3d-ec72b89abb48.png|Grover, Ulukula, and Oz (courtesy of Booluke) Error! Ulukula has freckles.png|'Animation error on Annie's Garden:' Ulu has freckles that she didn't have usually. (courtesy of Becky Luxer) Ulukula's early design.png|Concept art from 1997 (courtesy of Tom Warburton) Ulukula's Songs Main song Ulakula Kakali is my name. Playin' my ukulele is my game. I love to sing and I love to play Just I wanted to start my day. Just, Ulukula Kakali is my name. Category:Characters